Inner Power: Not a Second Thought Part 1
by Mind.Caster
Summary: Ten teens who have nothing in common expect for the fact that they have to save the world. Many will try to stop them they will never have a chance to be normal again. But is saving the world enough for some of them? Or is dominating it more important?


_**INNER POWER**_

Ten teens who have nothing in common expect for the fact that they have to save the world. Many will try to stop them; they will never have a chance to be normal again. But is saving the world enough for some of them? Or is dominating it more important?

Oliza, Alexandria, Jay, Nathan, Marie, Colbie, Mace, Chase, Jack, Nik are heroes or killers?

Chapter One

I drummed my fingers silently in class; I was bored to tears, almost literally. I sat there for about an hour waiting for something to happen, nothing happened; the teacher didn't even come in, so twenty teens waited impatiently for something new to happen.

Then the door blew open and everyone's heads shot up. I stared at the figure completely dressed in black. A ski mask covered the persons face, only the eyes stuck out, the brilliant green shocked most of us, paralyzing anyone from moving. But something told me that we needed to run. To get out, it wasn't safe. My feet wouldn't respond. Suddenly the figures green eyes flashed to Kat who was sitting next to me. She leafed though her black bag and sneered once she pulled out a gun-shaped thing; Kat couldn't move she sat frozen the figure's hand flickered to the trigger and shot with no warning. In three seconds, Kat was unconscious, and at that moment; I knew on thing that that person didn't.

They had made a mistake.

Without another thought I shot a bolt of lightening from my finger tip only strong enough to knock the figure off their feet. Abruptly I stood, my chair clattered to the cold ground, I rushed from the class room and down the hall.

Hooded figures were everywhere in every class room.

My name is Colbie Marshals and I am as far from normal as a sixteen year-old can get. Got a problem with me, I can zap you to unconsciousness, don't mess with me. You do, and you'll wake up sore and in a very sour mood. Something to blame me for.

I finally made it to Jay's class room I noticed to figure staring at him, he was back against a wall the rest of the class in a corner.

_Good, you're here. GET ME OUT OF HERE! He has a gun! _He thought to me silently. He has no good power, unless you count telepathic as a totally awesome power, the only time it helps him is during tests.

_It's okay, it's not a gun. It's a…ah… I don't know what it's called, just I dunno make him forget where he is? _I thought in return. I burst the door, in an instant about fifty eyes were on me. I shot a blue bolt of energy at the figure and then Jay was at my side in an instant. We took off, the hall ways flying past us. We were the only supernatural freaks in the school at the moment, so everyone else should be okay.

Why did this always happen to me? Who were these people? Jay and I didn't know, we called them the Haters. It was a little inside joke, they hate us, we hate them, the hatred goes around equally. But the one question that was still roaming my mind was: why had they made that mistake? They got Kat not me, and I know by far that she doesn't have any other power besides make-up and super popularity. She was a cheerleader and she hated my guts, though she enjoys stealing answers from me on tests. I gave her a zap every time she tries to copy but she doesn't seem to get the point.

Finally the front doors of the school came into view and I hit something hard. It threw me back and before I knew it another figure was lying on the ground in front of me. I hadn't seen anything; in fact I thought there had been nothing.

The boy lay there for a moment he looked about fourteen, finally he was about to speak but the Haters were coming down the hall. I didn't care who he was, I just wanted out of there. Jay pulled me to my feet and looked at little-no-name he grabbed him by his hand and roughly yanked him to his feet. I let out a squeak of disapproval but he shook his head, _he was _invisible _I think that it's safe to say that he can come. Besides there is nothing in his mind that says, "Muhahaha we have them now" lets just get out of here. _Somewhat not convinced I nodded, "Do you ever talk?" I whispered out loud. Jay shrugged and pulled me outside.

I didn't give a backward glance to the school, I just followed Jay and no-name out. I have one life to live; I'm not going to waste it on the Haters. I am not helpless and yet I have the rest of my life to escape.


End file.
